Esse amor vai durar?
by VickTMJ
Summary: Mô&Cê- Uma história de amor verdadeiro! Depois de uma noite no cinema, Mônica fica magoada com Cebola e decide esquecer ele. Mas ele vai fazer de tudo para reconquista-la! Muitas coisas ainda iram contecer! E "esse amor irá durar"? Descubra!
1. No cinema

MÔNICA:

Ai,ai. Finalmente Sábado! Nem acredito que agora eu e a turma estávamos de férias! E, para comemorar, eu, a Magá,o Cás e o Cê vamos para o cinema. Aliás, os 3 estão atrasados! Eu estava em pé na parte de fora do cinema mais ou menos 15 minutos, sem nenhum deles dar sinal de vida. Vi eles lá de longe e acenei. Quando eu estava quase desistindo, apareceu Magali e todos os outros.

_Turma -exclamei- Por quê vocês demoraram tanto?

_Eu estava me arrumando, sabe? - Magali dizia dando uma ajustada na roupa e tals.

_Sei, valeu a pena! Está linda! - Magali estava com um tomara-que-caia amarelo com um sintinho vermelho, combinando com a sapatilha de mesma cor.

_Você também, Mô! Está linda! - Eu estava com uma blusa vermelha, com a frase "I'm love rock!" escrito em lentejoulas douradas, uma saia jeans e tênis all star vermelho com detalhe preto (combinando com o sintinho da minha saia)

_ Ai, obrigada! - Eu agradeci.

_Er, meninas, mal aí, mas o filme já vai começar! - Cascão dizia com voz de preocupado.

_Vamos? - Cebola completava a frase do amigo.

_Claro! - Dizíamos eu e Magali.

Nós entramos e deparamos com a duvida: Qual filme assistir?

_Eu prefiro ação! Que tal "O último ninja da vila da folha seca"? - Dizia Cascão, mostrando ter iniciativa.

_ Nem! Eu prefiro o filme "Amor do passado" ! - Magali dizia, querendo romance.

_Gente, que tal comédia? Assim todos nós podemos assistir! Dizem que o filme "Não venha no meu enterro" é muito legal! - Cebola disse, deixando uma opção para os dois sexos (menino e menina)

_Tô contigo, Cê! - Apoiei Cebola, ele tomou a decisão certa!

_Boa idéia – Diziam Cascão e Magali em coro.

_Vou pegar os ingressos! Quer lanche Magá? -Dizia Cascão

_Quero, vou com você! -Magali dizia.

_Vou ficar por aqui mesmo - Eu e Cebola diziamos também juntos

Bem, era legal ficar sozinha com o Cebola, já que agora nós mudamos um pouco nossos... _sentimentos_. Agora, sabemos que gostamos um do outro. Mas ainda não assumimos isso. Nós somos meio que timídos, não conseguimos assumir.

Quando ficamos sozinhos esperando a Magali e o Cascão, eu deixei minha moeda cair. Quando fui abaixar, levei um tombo, ou melhor, um tombaço. O Cebola foi me ajudar.

_Tudo bem? - Dizia ele preocupado

_Sim...Ai... - Eu levantava com dificuldade, mas Cebola me ajudava, segurando meus cotovelos.

Chegaram nesse momento Magali e Cascão, com pipoca e os ingressos. Eles comentaram:

_Queissoaí, careca? Tavam se beijando é? - Cascão dizia e Magali dava umas cutuveladas nele, como quem diz "Não estraga o clima, bocó!"

_Não é nada disso! Eu cai e ele me ajudou! Só! - Me expliquei!

_ É isso ai, gente! - Cebola também dizia

_Tudo bem... Vamos? O filme deve...Ou melhor, está nos trailers. -Dizia Magali, entrando na sala.

Já lá dentro, eu tentei dar a mão para o Cebola...Mas ele recusou! Ele soltou minha mão e não disse nada. Fiquei magoada e sentei na minha cadeira, sem nem saber qual era.

_Mô, sua cadeira é ali! - Magali apontava para a cadeira perto do Cebola.

_Pode ficar com ela, Magali. -Eu disse com voz brava.

_Eita! - Magali disse baixinho e sentou.


	2. Me esquece!

O filme acabou. Era até legal, mas eu nem tava mais aguentando ficar naquele cinema!

_Vamos, gente? - Magali disse.

_Vamos! - Eu disse, mal-humorada.

_O que aconteceu, Mô? - Cebola disse, sem saber por que eu estava assim.

_Vem aqui! - Eu puxei ele pelo braço e fui pro canto da sala de cinema.

* * *

_Ai, será quê...? - Magali dizia a Cascão, bem baixinho, indo em direção a porta da sala do cinema.

_Nem sei, viu... A Mô ta tão estranha... - Cascão afirmava, do mesmo jeito da Magali.

_Vamos ver...Vou pegar um suco na lanchonete! - Magali apontava para a lanchonete.

* * *

-Vou com você! - Disse Cascão, indo em direção a lanchonete.

_Por que você me trouxe pra cá, Mônica? - Ele dizia desentendido.

_Por que você não me quis dar a mão na hora que a a gennte entrou? - Eu dizia brava.

_Por...por que...p-por que o Cascão ia ficar me zoando! É isso! Ele ia ficar em zoando e... - Eu o interrompi.

_Você tem medo de me dar a mão por causa do Cascão? Pensei que você gostava de mim... - Eu virei de costas para o Cebola.

_Calma! Eu gosto de você! - Cebola dizia segurando meu braço

_Me solta! Se gostasse não teria vergonha de expressar isso! Tchau! - Eu sai correndo e ele foi atras de mim.

Quando cheguei na area da lanchonete, ele segurou meu braço novamente e disse:

_Me perdoa, Mô! Eu não divia ter feito isso!

_Me solta! Feito ta feito! Não tem jeito de voltar atrás! Pensasse bem antes de fazer isso... Para perder uma amizade... Ou coisas mais... - Eu me soltei e rapidamente sai do cinema!

Eu tava muito magoada com o Cebola, pô! Ter vergonha de me dar a mão por causa disso... Eu sai chorando, claro. A Magali me viu sair correndo e foi atrás de mim. Cheguei em casa minha mãe me viu e perguntou o que aconteceu, mas eu entrei rapidamente no meu quarto e nem respondi. A Magali ficou batendo na porta do quarto, mas eu nem abri, eu tava querendo ficar sozinha. Ela entendeu e foi embora. Eu fiquei pensando em tudo que já aconteceu comigo e com o Cebola... Até que adormeci.


End file.
